


After I'm Gone

by timetravelingdetective214



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural, The Hunger Games
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravelingdetective214/pseuds/timetravelingdetective214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And you will be here ages after I'm gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	After I'm Gone

"-And you will be here ages after I'm gone."

Castiel had forgotten he was an angel- the physical form of an angel, one that never died. So, he shouldn't have been as surprised when Sam and Dean died.

No one quite knew how, but when he blinked, there they were, in their own shared heaven. 

Honestly, maybe Castiel was surprised because he hadn't gone with them, an angel blade through his heart? Or, maybe it was because they seemed so... infinitive, like they would last forever, bright as stars- but stars burned out eventually.

There really was nothing to do, they had escaped Crowley taking them to hell, trying to bring them back would raise hell, and the apocalypse was avoided- He just had to, as the popular human phrase went, keep calm and carry on.

Millenium passed. Humanity rose and fell- wars to slaughter each other, promises of peace that were never kept- Castiel saw it all. He saw a single girl fire an arrow that saved a nation, saw even more apocalypse avoided by a blue box- Who knew there could be so many? Lucifer never rose again, and humanity left the solar system, fleeing the sun. Here was a new kind of apocalypse.

But it didn't happen. Humanity, terrible and wonderful, blind and deaf, shouting at the top of their lungs to be heard- just like always.

On the new planet, Winchester gospel had been added to the bible, and were there was originally an uproar, it flared and faded after a billion years, just like everything else. 

At times, Castiel would go to Earth and try to help. There were already angels making a home down there, having somewhat human children, and those children always ended up being the ones to save everything, and the ones Castiel needed to help the most. He caught one falling, and made sure another pair didn't separate. They came up with a non-angelic explanation that wasn't really explainable. He kept another alive even when she burned to death, ate poisoned berries, and attempted to kill herself by accident in too many ways. He couldn't stop her, in the end. He kept a man from flying into the vortex so he could save his daughter. He gave an alien a few more chances. 

After all of that, the one thing he couldn't, wouldn't, prevent, was his own demise. In heaven. Stabbed in the back by Hester.

Castiel didn't know why he was so surprised. Maybe because he thought angels were better, even by a hair, than humans? They were worse, in all honesty.

So, before he went into that unexplained place, he bid his farewell to the Winchesters, reliving the day they taught him how humans celebrated Christmas. 

Finally, after much too long, Castiel died.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I saw a picture on tumblr and I COULD NOT HELP IT! I am going to write Castiel's point of view on many of the apocalypse, but on a different story. This one is too complete. IF you have any suggestions of other books or shows that have something to be viewed as an 'apocalypse' besides TMI, then please tell me!


End file.
